


【evanstan】有点耐心，my boy！

by NaN_nan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 写在上海复联4发布会之后警告：电话play，有性描写





	【evanstan】有点耐心，my boy！

Seb揉了揉眼睛，他不太确定现在的时间。  
他喜欢将厚窗帘拉得严严实实，把卧室变成一个黑暗洞穴。自己就能像冬眠小熊般安稳睡过整个没有Chris的夜晚。他顺着床头柜摸索到手机想看下时间，发现信息已经爆炸了！  
他优先看了经纪人的刷屏来信：Seb，我需要和你谈谈Chris的问题！马上！  
AM：管管你的超级英雄吧！我真束手无策了，bro！

他趴在羽毛枕头上，嘴角上翘起来。大约Chris在地球那边的宣传活动又说漏了什么话。反正每次这种情况自己都会被公关抓着把柄般教训一通。她气呼呼地出门，却总能满脸笑容的回来，然后摆平一切。至于AM，他说话风格一直那么夸张。所以，Seb没觉得事情有多严重。他忽略了其他人的信息，直接听了他的Chris连续三条语音。  
“Seb，醒了第一时间给我电话好吗？”  
“我现在非常非常想你！”  
“god！我好像有点语无伦次了！”

“Hi，我的队长！”电话里，他带着未完全苏醒的黏腻嗓音，慵懒地打着招呼。

“Seb，你醒得比平时早…”  
他调整了下姿势，靠在床头上。这个姿势让他发现自己晨勃得很明显。正常成年男人这很正常。  
“不知不觉就醒了。”把电话夹在肩窝里，他用手梳理了下头发，“你那边怎么样？顺利？”  
“我刚回酒店房间。”

Seb有点想念金发男人的声音，听到了反而更想念。  
“他们问到了你。不是，是Bucky。”  
“亲爱的Steve Rogers，你是怎么回答的？”手指不自觉地在布料的明显凸起上游荡起来。  
他开始怀念在德国拍戏时，化妆间里的“角色扮演”游戏。两人都过于沉迷，以至于出发去记者会前，才匆匆收拾干净那些黏糊糊的玩意。整个提问现场，Seb一直晕晕乎乎的，需要Chris不断提醒“集中注意力！”

“Bucky is my boy.”  
“你真这么说的！”巨大笑声已经完全掩盖不住了，音爆般传导到电话那一头。  
“别嘲笑我了。我还说了，I have a lot of love for Bucky.”

Chris一旦处于焦虑环境，就常常角色和现实分不清。这种等同于公开表白的说法，让Seb得意地打了个滚，在床中间盘腿坐了起来。这些话其实他都听过，也很爱听。特别是Steve把自己压住，掰开双腿，用缓慢节奏从内部摩擦自己耐心的时候。从他嘴里说出来，总能轻易让自己意乱情迷。

“I’m yours.”Seb轻轻说，“我也爱你，像Bucky爱Steve那样爱你。”  
“所以…”他舔着嘴唇，“我可以自己解决一下吗，控制狂先生？它有点太精神了。”

对方没否决。

“Bucky，你穿着什么？”Chris吐字节奏很慢。  
“什么都没穿…”他直接将四角短裤扯了下来，“你呢？””  
“和Hemthworth去行政酒廊喝了一杯，还没来得及脱下西装。”对方停顿了一下，“和你一起去量尺寸的那套红色的。”

God！Chris穿西装性感极了。自己已经开始想象那个挺翘的屁股。对方会扯掉领带，把上衣外套直接扔在地上。Seb喜欢他就那样操自己，别脱掉衬衫，更别脱掉西裤。那种情况下Chris会很心急，也更粗暴。

“它很精神吗？像我一样？”  
“精神极了。”他闭上眼，手指腹在硬挺的前端打着转，就仿佛是Chris在抚摸自己。

“你喜欢我帮你这么做，对吗？”  
“是的…非常……喜欢……”

“你还会喜欢我咬你的耳朵。”  
“没错。”他的声音让自己耳根发红瘙痒。

“嘴唇。”  
Seb捏了几下下嘴唇，还是忍不住将手指塞进嘴里吮吸起来。  
太空了。  
他不喜欢身体里空荡荡的感觉。嘴里不要，那里更不要。自己已经能感觉后穴在发颤。  
“你在吸手指吗？你想要被填满？”  
“是的，cap.”Seb轻轻哼唧起来。  
“Good boy.按我说的做。”

“喉结……”  
Jessus！他太爱Chris咬自己的喉结了，几乎每次都是仰着脖子求着对方。但担心第二天被狗仔拍到，Chris留下的痕迹总是很克制。而他们的私人化妆师对花费大量时间遮蔽脖颈淤痕这件事已经抱怨了很久。

完全不用思考，就随波逐流跟随着对方的声音指令去做。  
“躺下来，Seb。把手机放在耳边。”  
食指和中指划过耳后、掠过唇瓣、顺着喉结的方向一路向下。他想立刻去抓住自己的老二，但Chris还没下指令。

“感觉怎么样？声音再大一点，我喜欢听你呻吟。”  
“啊……Chris……我能不能……”  
“有点耐心，my boy.”

“你的乳头一定已经站起来了。”  
“啊……是的……”

“帮我照顾下它们，像我平常做的那样。”  
平常？  
平常，Chris会超有耐心的用舌尖慢慢安抚，用嘴唇去吮吸，但更会突然用牙尖摩擦，甚至直接咬住。Seb那里很敏感，几乎会立刻直接射出来。

他一手搓碾着自己左胸上的红点，一手向下试探，那里湿黏一片。  
“Chris……God……”  
如果对方现在就在这里，他真想立刻坐上他坚硬的纺轴，不断旋转穿梭，吐丝作茧。

“来吧，Boy.放松，让我们一起来做同样的事情……”  
电话那头，Chris的呼吸声也重起来，听起来性感的要命。他大概还穿着那套红色西装。

“我会先照顾下你的前面，那个眼大概已经吐前液了？我好爱那里的颜色。接下来是环状沟……”  
Seb大腿紧绷，身体仿佛被无形的线向上拉扯、漂浮。  
“从底端往上来回摩擦你的小可爱。”如果他在，他更会含住自己的小囊。  
一个人的呻吟回荡在房间里，自己甚至有点呜咽起来。  
“我想射……Chris……”  
“有点耐心，再等一下，宝贝……”  
“我是你的，Chris.”  
“是的……我知道……”对方低沉喘着气，“Seb，来吧……”

一切的隐忍终于在对方的话语下瓦解，头脑一片空白，快感瞬间涌出。

沉溺于高潮后的舒爽与温热，电话里只有两人轻微的喘气。

Seb摸了下腹部上的液体，他懒得马上去清洗。这本应该都是Chris的工作。

他翻身把脸埋在枕头里：“快点回来！我等不及了！”回过神来，满足感突然就不够了！远远不够！

“就像我说的，有点耐心。”对方笑起来，“My boy.”

 

FIN

 

 

================  
一晚没睡，我很快乐。  
早晨起来一气呵成写完了！第一篇PWP献给他们！  
我嗑了什么神仙CP。此生无憾了！


End file.
